Race for Glory
by sasuxXxsakuloverXD
Summary: Who knew College life could be so thrilling. Making friends and enemies compete in a game of wits was not in sakura's category of a normal day. "You have to do it sakura. You have to sneak into his house and take what what you know is rightfully ours!"


**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new story and hopefully this one will last longer than ER. I've been meaning to get to it but life got in the way….and laziness..:/**

**Anyhow I wanted to try something different and a little more fun ****J so I hope you enjoy my new idea. Based off of the movie sleepover.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or have directed the movie sleepover.**

_Italics- _flashbacks, character thoughts or feelings, will also indicate text messages

**Bold- **yelling or headliners

Underlined- I don't know what I'll be using it for but keep it in mind

* * *

><p><strong>xX Intro X x<strong>

.

..

…

….

…..

Its natural for a person to get jealous..

Especially girls..

or any female

.

..

…

….

…..

Every now and then, no matter how pure of mind, no matter how sweet a person, every teenage girl has experienced jealousy or felt envy.

.

..

…

….

…..

Its nothing bad.

Nothing really _serious_..

.

..

…

….

…..

However there have been times where people have gone to extremes to rid themselves of that emotion

.

..

…

….

…..

For instance, say you're a grown woman. You're living the life in a nice house with a steady career and a good paying job, and you have all the things you could ever want in life

…

Except a boyfriend and a nice rack…..

.

..

…

….

Your walking home one day from work and you see this nice couple out on a nice date at an expensive restaurant

..

The mans super gorgeous,

Dazzling..

a model in fact.

And the girl is pretty you say.

A few flaws here and there

nothing really mind blowing right?

..

…

….

Then when you get home,

you replay the scenario

over and over again in your head.

…

The gorgeous boyfriend,

showering his beloved female companion with all the attention the world can give,

he gives her flowers, beautiful red roses,

Then gets down on one knee,

pulls out the most amazing diamond ring you've ever see,

And proposes.

..

…

….

…..

Claps and whistles come immediately after.

The woman intended cries tears of joy.

Then jumps with a yelp of _'YES!' _to his question of,

_'Will you marry me?'_

And goes to hug her newly acquired fiancé.

Her perky. Round. Double D size breasts being pressed against his chisled abs and oh so perfect chest catch your eye…..

.

..

…

….

…..

You feel happy for them you do.

Then you sigh and walk into the nearest bar and order a round of the strongest drink the bartender can dish out…

..

…

….

.

A couple years later, with the help of your best friend, you meet a handsome man with a charming smile and big adorable brown eyes

..

.

You elope with this man and have a beautiful wedding

Family and friends cheer as you make your way to the white limo that will take you to the airport

.

..

…

….

.

On your honeymoon you get intimate and conceive a baby.

.

A baby with silky pink locks

and wide green eyes,

the colors of spring

.

And you name her Sakura

After the cherry blossom tree

your husband had planted in your yard

as a wedding gift

..

…

…

…

You live through the most wonderful days of your life.

You and your husband working together to raise your over exuberant child,

And watch as she grows up

And remember all the happy moments you spent together.

You can't imagine anything better.

.

..

…

You watch as your baby developes into a beautiful lady,

And the day comes where she's old enough to leave the nest and go off to college to begin her own life

.

..

And as this is happening you cant help but to remember that couple on the block all those years ago..

And wonder if they to are living a happy life.

..

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the first chapter was a little sucky.. : **

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think about the story.**

**Im open to any suggestions and ideas. ;)**


End file.
